Anti-Hunters
Anti-Hunters is an organization who protects animals from anyone who is threat to its environment, treats animals badly, experiment on animals for research and/or destroys the environment for their own greedy purposes or either for their own hatred, rage, jealousy and/or fear against them. Bio The Anti-Hunters organization considers of hunting any human being who wants and/or desires to destroy and/or animals and its environment for their own greedy purposes. Each member has its own weapon and motto for killing their prey. Also almost every member uses something in their surroundings to kill them like a cord, fire poker or a gun, but they prefer to use the designs to kill them like the bud of a shotgun. The leader of the organization thinks a member using a gun violates the teams pride of protecting the animals, also its too flashy for a killer. Members *Wolf Shadow Hunter:Leader who takes his work seriously, who is also a brilliant scientist and inventor. *Fox Silent:Vice-Leader of the team who follows every order Shadow Hunter gives him. *Stealth Cat:A long time best friend of Wolf Shadow Hunter who devoted herself to be apart of his team. *Aiming Bird:A supreme marksman who uses a guns as his weapon, but thinks using it violates his own and the teams pride. *Long Arm Strong:A aggressive member who kills his victims violently and aggressively in the name of his fellow species as a rabbit. *Bluey Artist:A murder who uses enchanted art to kill her prey in the name of the "Blue Foxes" and her beloved deceased husband "Scarface." *Shiny Sharp:Daughter of Bluey Artist who does out of her own free will in the name of the "Blue Foxes." *Slither Reaper:A psychopathic killer who enjoys killing humans out of his own will in the name of the "Weasels." *Dr.Kuroi Karasu:A desperate doctor who aids in Wolf Shadow Hunter's crimes. Trivia *The team's names refers to Anti-hunting, a term which is (often informally) used to identify or describe persons or groups, generally in a political context, who stand in opposition to hunting. *The team consists of 9 members. Three mutants who are humans. One human who has supernatural powers. Four mutants who are animals. One animal who is a non-mutant. *They hunt humans down and kills them, the opposite of hunting an animals. **Ironically the humans hunt down animals, but the team hunts down humans like animals. *Each team has their own M.O. on how to kill their own prey. *Each team is an alter ego. Killers M.O. Wolf Shadow Hunter:Kills his victims in the creative or similar brutal ways. Fox Silent:Kills her victims in the creative or similar silent ways. Stealth Cat:Kills her victims in the creative or similar stealthy ways. Aiming Bird:Kills his victims using guns or other long range attacks. Long Arm Strong:Kills his victims in the most violent ways. Bluey Artist:Mostly kills her victims using explosive clay. Shiny Sharp:Kills her victims by impaling, slashing, or hacking them using her sharp fingernails. Slither Reaper:Mostly slaughter his victims using his scythe. Dr.Kuroi Karasu:Kidnapped his victims, puts them in various locations full of Shadow Hunter's traps, tortures them, then lets either the traps, Shadow Hunter to hunt and kill them or drive them to suicide so he doesn't deliver the final blow. All:Videotapes them killing their victims. Anti-Hunters Rhyme One, two, the Anti-Hunters hunting you. Three, four, there about to kill you. Five, six, using guns is useless. Seven, eight, forgiving's too late. Nine, ten, never live again. Category:Creative